


(i'll make this feel like) home

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, activist louis, tags to be added as story is posted, trigger warning: deportation themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: “You could be arrested? I don’t know -” Harry said, hesitant. His Alpha was telling him it wasn’t a good idea - wasn’t safe, to protect Louis from the inescapable danger that was possible, but he knew he had to ignore it for now.“Maybe you don’t, but I do,” Louis said, brow raised. “Wars aren’t won by sitting on the sidelines.” He looked between the four of them, shaking his head. “Is it scary? Fuck yeah. But we shouldn’t let them win, let the fear win. I’m willing to die for this. For myself, my sisters, and my future babies.”-----In a world where unbonded omegas are being deported, Louis knows he has to stand up for the rights everyone has been taking for granted.





	(i'll make this feel like) home

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to my newest fic: (i'll make this feel like) home 
> 
> this fic has been rolling around in my mind for awhile but has been fully inspired by ICE raids going on in the United States. Reading up on these raids ( if you are not familiar ) is not necessary to the story, however, it is necessary to make you informed of some insane happenings in the US. 
> 
> this story takes place at an unspecified university in the US, with college-aged Harry and Louis. As stated in the summary and tags, this is an A/b/o verse. 
> 
> lastly, I want to emphasize how important dialogue is with these types of social issues. It is so crucial that we talk when things happen, and that we take action when we disagree with decisions that are made on our behalf. I would love to have some nice conversations with you guys about this story / the US political climate in regards to ICE if you are interested. it is so, so crucial to keep the dialogue open because the moment a topic becomes too taboo to talk about freely is the moment we are weakest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Warnings will be in the chapter notes when applicable, and tags will be added as the story is posted.

“Welcome back to ABONN. I am your host, Rita Ora, and tonight we have breaking news from the Oval Office. President Hatton has just signed into effect a new piece of legislation that will protect and defend omegas all across the country, by offering protection that was once not available to them. Here to explain more is my White House correspondent Nicholas Grimshaw. Nick, what do we know about this groundbreaking legislature?”

“Thank you, Rita. Today will be marked in history as the day omegas across the States were granted sanctuary from Alpha hate-crimes, sexual assault, unfair working conditions, and the well-known pay gap. President Hatton has signed into effect that, as soon as late next week, there will be sanctuaries around the country accepting omega candidates who fit the requirements. Called Pleasant Valley, it will be a place where omegas can let the stress of finding a mate or being bonded to unjustly fall away, where they can enjoy the simple pleasures of life. We don’t have too many details yet, but PV’s across the country are expected to drop the crime rate by over 15% nationwide, bringing the States close to that of Europe. We are excited to see how this pans out for omegas who fit the bill here in the US. For more on this story, tune in at 11. Back to you, Rita!”

ΩΩΩΩ

“Hello, and welcome to the Omega Newsroom. I’m your host, Tyler Oakley. Today’s topic, unfortunately, is one of great urgency to omegas around the country. As you may have heard, President Hatton has signed into effect the OPA Accord of 2018. If you have been keeping up with Omega Newsroom - where we give you the real, balanced report on politics, you understand how much of a disappointment this is. It is yet another step backward for equality that omegas have been trying so hard to achieve for years. 

While the mainstream media is portraying it as a way of effectively ending hate crimes and sexual assault, PV’s are only the beginning. As shown in various countries, including Canada, Ireland, and Greece, PV’s are a dumping ground for omegas who are deemed ‘unworthy’, meaning they are not mated or employed in a successful job by the young age of 21. While the President himself and the main news outlets make PV’s sound fun and voluntary, they are certainly not. Just last week, there were reports of unbonded omegas crossing the border from Canada to find refuge from PV’s. 

Now is the time to speak up. Now is the time to get out our signs, pull on our boots, and march. We have voices for a reason. We deserve to be heard. The time to change is  _ now _ , my fellow omegas. Because if we don’t do something now - if we don’t give history a chance to rewrite itself, we might find the extinction of our race as we know it. We may become a people who are sexually owned by others, to keep ourselves out of these awful places. I urge you, omegas, to speak out, but be safe about it. This world is a dangerous place. To protect the future of our race, we must act now. Thank you.”

Louis felt a cold sweat run down his back, his breath scattered.

He knew then, that he couldn’t just sit around. He had to do something.

ΩΩΩΩ

“Stand up for equal rights for  _ all  _ genders - Alpha, beta, and omega!” Louis smiled, handing out flyers to fellow students who walked by. “Being informed is the only way to be safe! Learn all about OPA A 2018  _ here _ , before it affects you soon.” He said to another student. “Alphas, protect yourselves the right to find a mate later in life and help us get OPA A 2018 repealed!”

Louis had never been the quiet type, per se. 

He was a lover, but a passionate one. His mum had known since he was 6 that he’d present as an omega. His emotions got the best of him sometimes. He was a lover to the core. When he believed in something, he felt the need to nurture it, protect it with everything he had inside him. His mum said that  _ that _ was the difference between himself and his sister, Lottie. Lottie would push other kids who tried to steal her toys at nursery school, while Louis would wholeheartedly tell them how he  _ wanted _ to share, but how his feelings were made sad when the other kids took his toys. A teacher in high school had snickered, calling him the  _ textbook omega _ , simply because he used his words like they were swords he was yielding for war. He was resourceful and funny, but compassionate and sweet when he needed to be.

He didn’t like the look of pity that came with being called just that - a textbook omega.

As if it was something to be ashamed about, people would give him these sad smiles when they heard he was an omega. It wasn’t uncommon, nearly ⅓ of the population were omegas. And if he were being honest, Louis  _ wasn’t _ the textbook omega. He loved to swear, had a bad smoking habit, and didn’t clean just because he couldn’t be arsed. He’d go out and party on the weekends, smoke weed with friends and was the Vice President of his fraternity. He had no reason to garner other people’s pity. He came from a well-off family, was a good student, and attended a great university. Of course, as an omega, he was a bit smaller than some of the betas and Alphas, but Louis didn’t let that get him down. He knew his personality was big enough to make up for that. 

And that big personality was  _ exactly _ what he was planning on using to his advantage. 

Because ever since the announcement of OPA A 2018 came out a mere 4 days ago, Louis had buried himself in it. Read the entire 317-page piece of legislature, talked to his Senator, and even read articles from every news site that had published something. He’d cross-referenced the studies done in other countries that had Pleasant Valley’s and was startled by the results. While PV’s were made to seem as an escape for an unbonded omega away from crime and bigotry, it was exactly the opposite. While some countries would gather omegas there and leave them to fend for themselves until they eventually died, some were even worse. Lous had cringed as he read all about how some countries used the omegas in the PV’s as breeding machines, forcing them to breed with Alphas from nice pedigrees, killing any children that were not automatically accepted as an Alpha via blood type. He’d learned how entering a Pleasant Valley is voluntary at first, but once admittance slows down, they begin to take omegas by force. And once he’d read all this, done his homework and  _ really _ let it sink in, Louis cried.

He cried because he was one of the lucky ones. He was one of the few omegas this wouldn’t affect. Because of his pedigree, he would be able to find a suitable mate without a problem, he presumed. And if not, due to his family line, he was in an amazing University program, which would lead him to get a job that granted him sanctuary. He cried because it wasn’t fair even though he was one of few not affected by it. He cried for his friends, his sisters, and his future children - fellow omega or not. He cried because he didn’t understand how the world could be such a cruel place to live in.

He wiped a stray tear away (simply from the memories of himself crying the previous nights) as he saw a student coming his way. He was an Alpha, Louis presumed. He was tall and defined, muscular without being gross. Lous could feel himself swooning, but this was not the time. He was on a mission to change the world here. 

“Hi,” He said with a smile, meeting the Alpha’s eyes. “If you have a minute, I’d like to tell you about OPA A 2018, and how i t affects you, as an Alpha.” He said with a smile, brandishing a handout.

The Alpha smiled, his dimples popping cutely. “Why thank you.” He said, taking the handout politely, looking at it for a second before nodding. “Go ahead, then.”

Louis felt a bubble of affection rise in his chest. No one - beta or Alpha - had given him the time of day so far. So he was happy that a  _ very cute _ Alpha was willing to do so. Blame it on Biology, he thought. 

“Well,” Louis started, holding his pile of papers against his chest. “Let’s see. You look to be about 19.” He guessed, smiling as Harry nodded. “Still pretty young.” He said. “Isn’t it crazy to think, that if this legislation doesn’t get stopped, that you will not have the ability to mate anyone over 21,  _ ever _ ?” He asked. “As an Alpha, I would assume you would like your choice of mate. However, if OPA A 2018 was in effect already, and I wasn’t in school, you and I wouldn’t even be having this conversation because I would be in a PV.”

Harry frowned at that. “It’s voluntary. You only go if you want to. I heard it was like a vacation or something? For tired omegas who-”

“That’s what they want you to think.” Louis sighed sadly, his blue eyes looking up at Harry. “I’d love if you read my handout. We can all do our part to help omegas stay free by repealing OPA A 2018.” He said with a smile. 

“I’d love to hear more about it over coffee, actually.” Harry smiled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It’s below freezing out here, love. Too cold for a little omega to be out here, shivering his cute hands off.” He said.

Louis knew it was meant to be kind, so he tried not to be offended. “Coffee sounds amazing.” He smiled as they began to walk. “And  _ actually _ , you are more prone to freezing than I, because unless in a rut, Alpha body temperature is, on average, 3 degrees higher than that of a beta or omega. Which could send you into hypothermia, shame.” He smirked.

Harry beamed. “Well, we better get me inside then, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or opinions, I would love to hear them!
> 
> \- x, moll


End file.
